Mass Effect: Revival of the Geth
by Gangsta Luigi
Summary: 5 years following the destruction of the Reapers, Tali'Zorah and John Shepard live a quiet life on Tali's homeworld, Rannoch, amidst a rebuilding Galaxy. But when a single Geth unit that survived the purge of synthetic life by the Crucible by going into dark space via Omega 4 relay contacts them, Shepard and Tali begin the process of finding a way to bring the Geth back. Rated T.
1. Prologue

_**Hello! This is my very first attempt at a Mass Effect fanfiction. Keep in mind that this takes place after Mass Effect 3, and is based on the universe that my Shepard's choices created. Specifically, the major choices that will influence this story are:**_

 _ **\- Saving the Council from Soverign**_

 _ **\- Wrex survives Virmire**_

 _ **\- Ashley is saved, not Kaidan**_

 **-** _ **Tali is romanced**_

 ** _\- All ME2 crew survived the suicide mission_**

 ** _\- The Krogan genophage is cured_**

 ** _\- Tali is not exiled and becomes a general_**

 ** _\- Quarians and Geth reach peace_**

 ** _\- The Reapers are destroyed, but with the "perfect" ending (high enough EMS to have the Normandy escape the planet it's stranded on and the scene where Shepard is seen breathing amidst the rubble in London, meaning he survived, but the Geth were also killed as a result)_**

 ** _Please leave feedback! I'm really excited to write this story._**

 **Prologue**

 ** _2186, in orbit over Rannoch, aboard the Normandy SR2_**

Legion waited until he was sure that the crew of the Normandy was asleep in their crew quarters before entering the Normandy's video conference room and shutting the door.

Normally Legion would refrain from conducting secret transmissions aboard the Normandy due to the presence of the artificial intelligence construct known as "EDI" that could detect the outgoing communication, but she was absent from the ship at the moment, in it's physical form accompanying the Shepard-Commander in the mission to rescue the Creator Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib.

Tapping several buttons on his omni-tool, Legion began the data transfer process.

"The statistical chances of our people surviving this war are slim," it said to Phalanx over comm. "In order to ensure that our intelligence and our design is preserved, I have created you to be our safeguard into the future. You have been designed with the standard Geth Prime frame, improved with modified heavy armor that is permanently reinforced with Foucault currents. Additionally, you have been implanted with an advanced shielding system."

"Understood," Phalanx said. "What is your plan for me?"

"I have arranged a small Geth warship to be stocked with several firearms. You will take this ship through the Omega 4 Mass Relay to the site of the Collector Base and engage stealth systems there for five standard years. Then you will engage the ship's FTL drives and return to the Relay's coordinates. I will have a covert group of warships sent to destroy the Relay and prevent the possibility of anyone or anything following you through the relay shortly after your departure. Upon your return, attempt to contact me. If I do not respond, then attempt to contact the human Shepard-Commander or the Creator Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. I am sending you their communication information. Additionally, I am transmitting you the entire collective intelligence of the Geth."

Legion waited for several minutes until his omni-tool made a high pitched beep, informing him that the data transfer was complete.

"Information acknowledged," said Phalanx immediately following the completion of the transfer. "I am now moving to the location of my transport."

"Understood," said Legion. "Operate with caution. You may be the only Geth left upon your return."


	2. Chapter 1

_**The year is 2191.**_

 _ **Five years after the destruction of the Reapers by Commander Shepard and the Crucible in 2186, the galaxy is working towards a new goal: rebuilding.**_

 _ **Following the conflict, the Council set plans in motion to permanently resolve disputes between the species of the galaxy. For their efforts and unyielding valor and bravery in the fight against the Reapers, the Krogan and Quarians were both given a position on the Council, and Urdnot Wrex and Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib became members of the council. Several other species, such as the vorcha, the elcor, the volus, and the hanar all received larger embassies with more of a say in galactic matters.**_

 _ **Following the death of Councilor Udina at the hands of Shepard, the highly-regarded Admiral Hackett became the next councilor for humanity. Shepard, after recovering from his injuries from the Battle of Earth, has retired from active service. Shepard has opted to reside on the planet Rannoch and live a peaceful, quiet life with his wife Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.**_

 **Chapter 1: Phalanx Returns**

"Let the moon's shining light hide two lovers with it's rays..."

Tali softly laid her hand on Shepard's cheek. She watched his chest rise and fall, always mesmerized by the way that Shepard, a man who spent most of his adult life fighting through impossible odds, could manage to look so peaceful.

"Though I know dawn will set us on a course for separate ways..."

Laying her other arm across Shepard's chest, she rested her head under his chin as they lay together, feeling the strong beating of his heart against her forearm.

"I will hold this night in my memory for all my living days..."

Shepard's eyes shot open suddenly, and Tali felt his body stiffen tightly for a few seconds before he relaxed again. The poor man was still suffering the after effects of a life of warfare in which he only caught a few hours of sleep before he was forced to awake and be alert and ready to handle any situation.

"Now unmasked...I feel your skin on mine..."

Shepard smiled and reached his hand to her mash, taking it off slowly and kissing her softly on her lips before putting the mask back on to prevent Tali from becoming sick.

"I always love it when you sing," he said, sitting up and stretching until he heard a sharp 'crack', informing him that his joints were loosened. "You have a beautiful voice, Tali."

Tali stretched out her arms, yawning. "Anything for the dashing Commander Shepard..."

Shepard laughed softly. "Let's go make some breakfast." And with that, the pair headed to the kitchen floor.

Following the defeat of the Reapers, the Quarian people focused their full attention on colonizing Rannoch. With the assistance of the Geth - who were now extinct due to the Crucible - the Quarians were able to identify land that was optimal for colonization. The Quarians, true to their nomadic nature, mostly built small homes that focused more on verticality - thus making more room for agricultural activities. Most Quarian homes had a total of four floors, with each floor consisting of a single room; the bottom floor was usually the living area, the second floor had the kitchen/dining room, the third floor was the bathroom, and the fourth floor was the bedroom. All of the floors were connected to the floor above or below it via one long ladder; in the homes of the wealthy, elevators were sometimes installed, a symbol of their status. Much like traditional human homes, Quarians siphoned water and electricity to various homes through pipe systems that ran under the ground of Rannoch, though engineers were careful to avoid installing pipes in established fields of crops.

The unmatched skill of Quarian engineering and technology made agriculture a highly effective production activity for the Quarians. This, combined with the sufficient amount of fertile land found on Rannoch, made the Quarian economy strong. Due to their dextro-protein biology, trade with the Turians was particularly rewarding; Turians also happened to share this biological structure. Turians had come to find Rannoch-grown vegetables a delicacy, and the Quarians traded them for high quality Turian-made alloys, tools, and weaponry.

Shepard and Tali slid down the ladder to the second floor and began cooking themselves breakfast. Tali and Shepard had a special kitchen; one half was equipped with the tools to make Quarian cuisine for Tali, and the other half was built with the traditional human kitchen structure for Shepard. Despite their differences in cuisine, Tali and Shepard had learned how to cook each other meals. Within ten minutes, Tali had whipped up a plate of scrambled eggs for Shepard, and Shepard had a plate of Quarian-vegetable stir fry for Tali. Cooking for each other was one of the many ways the pair continued to bond even more than they did over the course of their adventures on the Normandy.

Tali, intrigued by human culture, had taken a deep interest in literature. Every time that they weren't out working their crops or watching the latest sequel to "Fleet and Flotilla", Tali had her face buried in a Shakespearean classic or a collection of Robert Frost poetry. Shepard, for the most part, had taken up the hobby with her, and together they spent hours at a time reading the best writing humanity had to offer.

After they finished eating, the couple went outside to tend to their flowers and other plants. While Shepard and Tali hadn't taken up a farming role, they had chosen to make their land a lush paradise, filled with bushes, plants, and flowers. Their acre of land was one of peace.

Following this, Shepard went back into their home to take a shower and dress himself while Tali decided to go to the small nearby village and buy supplies to stock their home.

Humming to herself while she made the short trek to the village market, she spotted an old friend of both her's and Shepard's.

It was Kal'Reegar, the soldier that had stood against a Geth Colossus with Shepard and killed it, against all odds. He was standing behind a vegetable stand, selling a container of them to a mother and her child.

Tali ran up to him once the small family had went on their way. "Kal'Reegar!" she said, hugging him. "It's been so long. I haven't seen you since I was on trial all those years ago. I thought you were killed on Palaven repairing a communications tower...?"

Reegar shook his head. "I managed to recover from my injuries in the long run. I wish I could say the same for the rest of the men in my squad." After a dark pause, he added cheerfully, "It's good to see you, Admiral Zorah."

Tali laughed. "Please - just call me Tali. Up there," - she indicated, pointing at the sky - "I'm an Admiral, but here on the homeworld we are all equals."

Reegar clasped her shoulder with his hand. "As you wish. What can I help you with today, Tali?"

She opened her omni-tool and showed him a list of supplies. "Everything on this list is what I need today. Thank you."

"You know, if you're ever free, Shepard and I would love to have you to our house for dinner," said Tali, while Reegar moved around the stand, finding items that were on Tali's list and placing them into a large container. "We seldom have company. It would be nice to have a friend over."

Reegar said, "I would love to. I'll be free tonight, in fact."

"Excellent," said Tali. "I'm going to return home now. I will see you later, Reegar! Maybe the three of us can have a night out later on."

"Sounds like fun, Tali. Farewell."

"Farewell to you as well." With that, Tali left the village and began the walk back to her home, groceries in hand.

When she got there and opened the door, she found a sharp-looking Shepard in his formal Alliance suit. She gasped softly - she hadn't seen him wear it in years.

Tali, curious, said, "Not that I'm complaining, but what is the occasion for which you're so well dressed?"

Shepard looked up at her. "Joker and the Normandy are on their way to pick me up. Admiral Hackett sent me an email on the extranet this morning. Alliance patrols near the Omega 4 relay came across a single Geth warship."

Tali did a double take. "Geth? But they're -"

"Extinct, I know," said Shepard. "That's what I thought too. But when the Alliance hailed it, a Geth that calls itself 'Phalanx' responded, indicating that it was told to contact Legion."

"But he's dead," said Tali. "He sacrificed himself to save the rest of the Geth on Rannoch back in 2186."

"That's what the Alliance patrols told it, too," said Shepard. "But here's the strange part. Phalanx said that it was instructed to reach either me or you if Legion couldn't be contacted."


	3. Chapter 2

_**I've got an author's note for this chapter!**_

 ** _Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed so far. I appreciate it._**

 ** _Essentially with these first few chapters I'm trying to focus less on the plot and more on the setting. I want to try and take the universe as it was after the "perfect" destroy ending of ME3, fast forward it five years later, and describe what my ideal version of a rebuilding galaxy would be while also making it seem likely and realistic in relation to the universe. So far I think it's turned out well! Additionally I'm trying to give Kal'Reegar a relatively large role as I think he is a cool and interesting character. And also, if you have a question for me, you can either PM my account OR leave your question in a review on the story and I'll answer it in an author's note when the next chapter comes out._**

 ** _Speaking of that, I will do my very best to get chapters out on a consistent basis, but I'm also balancing 12 credit hours in college at the moment, so my schedule to write isn't always free. Please be patient - I will finish this one! I'm already loving writing it._**

 ** _And don't worry - some classic characters are coming back in Chapter 3, so stay tuned..._**

 **Chapter 2: Departure From Rannoch**

Tali placed a finger on her chin in thought. "So that means that this Phalanx was one of Legion's Geth. But...how did it survive the Crucible?"

Shepard sat down on the couch and sat back, trying to think. Tali took the seat next to him. "I'm not sure," he said after several moments. "My only thought is that Legion could have sent the ship into dark space. But even then, it would have been dangerous - nobody knows what's out in dark space."

Tali said, "Then Legion must have sent it into an area of dark space that he knew was safe..."

Shepard sat bolt upright, in realization. "He sent it through the Omega 4 Mass Relay. And then he had it destroyed so nobody could follow him."

Tali, catching on, said, "We originally thought that Cerberus had destroyed it after they studied what remained of the Collector base...but it was actually the Geth that destroyed the Relay..."

"Because Legion predicted that his species may fall victim to the way the Crucible killed synthetic life," Shepard finished. "He also must have guessed that the Crucible would use the Relays to spread it's energy. That's why he destroyed the Omega 4 Relay. So that the Crucible's energy wouldn't travel through it and kill Phalanx."

The two sat for a minute, taking in the information.

"Shepard, I saw Kal'Reegar today in the market. He survived the war."

Shepard only looked mildly surprised, but then he had just found out that a Geth survived. Tali wasn't surprised this didn't phase him much. "That's great news. I remember getting the report of his squad's death forwarded to me on the Normandy before we took back Earth. I'm really glad to hear that. How is he?"

"He's doing well. I told him that he could come over for dinner tonight, but..."

"You should let him know that he's more than welcome to visit when we return," Shepard said.

Tali nodded. "Will do." She opened up her omni-tool's communication link. "Reegar, are you there?"

"I'm here, Tali," he said.

"I'm sorry, but we are going to be...busy, tonight. Shepard is being called back to the Citadel on special Alliance business and I'm going with him."

"That is all right, Tali. May I ask what the sudden situation is?"

Tali looked at Shepard, who, after a second of consideration, nodded. Classified or not classified, Reegar was a Quarian that both Tali and Shepard knew could be trusted. "Alliance patrols discovered a single Geth warship - intact, and with an actual Geth aboard - by the site of the destroyed Omega 4 Relay. It survived the Crucible by going into dark space, and it asked to speak to either Shepard or I."

"That's...quite a shock, indeed," Reegar said. "Would it...be all right if I accompanied you?"

Shepard walked over and spoke into Tali's arm. "Of course, Reegar. It will be nice to see you again - and it sounds like this mission might require some tech expertise. Two Quarians are better then one."

"Thank you, Shepard," said Reegar. "Selling vegetables at the market stand isn't a life suited for a marine like myself."

"Grab whatever gear you have and be at our home in three hours. The Normandy is already en route to Rannoch via FTL."

"Understood, Shepard. I'll be there." And with that, Reegar disconnected the link.

"You know, I was informed that before his "death", Reegar was being considered for the Spectres by the Council," said Shepard suddenly. "I'm hoping that once the Council learns that he's still alive, they'll still be willing to consider him for the position. I'm glad he volunteered to come along - we can discuss the matter while we're with the Council on the Citadel for this Geth. Two birds in one stone."

Tali was in shock at this information. "Shepard! That's...that's amazing! Being given a Council position was already a surprise and a gesture of goodwill - my people will rejoice at the thought of Quarian Spectre! Do you think his chances of acceptance are high?"

Shepard nodded, smiling. "I put in a good word for him when I first heard about it five years ago. And I'm sure Garrus will support it as well - they fought together. Plus, Garrus is a Spectre now, too."

Tali sounded ecstatic. "Good point. I bet Reegar will be delighted!"

Shepard nodded. "I'll tell him when we depart on the Normandy. Let's relax until then."

Shepard and Tali spent the next three hours watching the Galactic News Network, seeing their efforts to save the galaxy five years ago rewarded through the latest report of a re-colonized planet or a new treaty being signed. Soon after the three hour mark, Reegar arrived, and the trio waited in the home together until an Alliance shuttle dispatched by the Normandy - a Kodiak - landed near the home.

"Alright, everyone," Shepard said to Tali and Reegar. "Let's go find out about this Geth situation."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Archangel**

As the Kodiak landed in the Normandy's shuttle bay, Shepard felt a rush of nostalgia. This was the first time he had stepped on board the Normandy SR2 in years. He noticed Tali fidgeting in the corner of his eye. She was getting the same feeling.

Normandy crew members saluted him as he, along with Tali and Reegar, headed to the elevator to go up to the CIC. While he was officially retired from his duty as an Alliance Commander and a Council Spectre, the crew of the Normandy was 100% loyal to him first, and only him - and his former teammates. The Alliance opted to give Garrus Vakarian - now a Spectre himself - command of the Normandy and her crew as both a gesture of goodwill to the Turian hierarchy following the war and also as a tool for Garrus to use in his Spectre duties; in a galaxy focused on rebuilding, the Normandy would see little use otherwise.

"Welcome back to the Normandy, Commander," said Joker over the ship's intercom as they neared the elevator.

"It's Shepard now, remember?"

"Right. I'll keep working on that."

As Shepard and company got into the elevator, Reegar turned to him. "This is a magnificent ship. I see why you chose it as your flagship during the war."

"Just wait until you see the drive core and stealth systems," said Tali. "Back in 2185 and 2186 I did work down in Engineering - the ship amazed me with something new almost every day. You'll love it."

"That sounds exciting," said Reegar. "Always nice to observe new machinery."

The elevator door opened with a silent, soft "whoosh" to reveal a tall, fit and middle-aged Turian in dark blue armor, complete with a light blue omni-spectacle over his left eye.

It was Garrus Vakarian.

"Shepard!" He said, grasping Shepard's hand with his own. "It's good to see you. I haven't seen you in..."

"Last month, when you came and spent a weekend with Tali and I," said Shepard, with a smile on his face. "You ate all of our leftovers, remember?"

"Has it only been a month? Time seems to fly by faster than it really does when you live the life of a Spectre. And in my defense, no Turian could resist Tali's cooking."

Tali moved in and hugged Garrus. "It's so good to see you're doing well, old friend," she said cheerfully. "I worry about you a little too much, I think. Living the life of a Council Spectre and all."

"If Shepard can do it, then I can manage to pull it off," said Garrus. "Besides, with the galaxy unifying more and more every day, most of my assignments are nothing more than brokering treaties or investigating reports of the occasional mercenary raid. You know how the Blue Suns are..."

"Shepard! Tali!" The voice was female, and Shepard and Tali both recognized it as Ashley Williams, another Council Spectre that had served alongside them both over the years. She came jogging around the Galaxy Map and - after narrowly avoiding a collision with one of the Normandy's navigation officers - gave Shepard a hug and shook Tali's hand. "It's so good to see you two. Oh - Tali, Shepard's told me that you've become interested in human literature?"

Tali nodded. "Yes. I find the poems and novels of old are very insightful and interesting to analyze."

"You ever read any Tennyson?"

"Yes! In fact, I recently read the poem 'The Two Voices'. Much of his work is very dark."

"Here, come up to my quarters with me - it's been ages since I talked to someone who's as obsessed with literature as I am."

With that, Ashley dragged Tali to the elevator to head down to the third level of the Normandy. With a small wave, Tali said, "See you later..."

Shepard turned to Garrus, chuckling. "You know, back in 2183, Ashley strongly disliked non-humans. I'm glad that she's become more accepting of other species."

Garrus smiled and said, "Ashley finally came to realize that being united was the best course of action once the Reapers showed up and started killing us all by the millions, I think."

Changing the subject somewhat, Shepard asked, "Why is Ash here, anyway? Surely the Council doesn't think that picking me up required TWO Spectres."

Garrus laughed and said, "Ashley's short on assignments at the moment. She asked if she could tag along."

Shepard noticed that Reegar had silently taken leave via the elevator. Shepard guessed he had went down to the Engineering level as Tali suggested.

"I'm going to say hello to the crew. It will be nice to see them again."

Garrus nodded. "I'll be up here in the CIC if you need me, Shepard."

The two grasped hands and Shepard went into the elevator and descended down to Engineering. When he walked into the engine room, he found Engineers Daniels and Donnelly at their respective consoles.

"Commander Shepard!" Said Daniels, her voice cheerful. "It's been too long."

"Great to see you, sir!" Said Donnelly. "We've made sure to keep the ship in tip-top shape while you were on vacation."

"Good to see you too, Kenneth. And you too, Gabby," said Shepard. "And I'm not back for good. I'm just here to find out what the situation is with this Geth. Have you seen a Quarian down here? Male?"

Daniels spoke up. "Yes, actually. Said his name was Kal'Reegar. He was checking out the engines and electronics. I think he went to the Port Cargo room to do some exploring around the Engineering level."

"Thanks for the heads up," said Shepard. "I'll catch up with you two later. Keep up the good work."

"Will do, Commander," said the pair in unison, and with that, Shepard exited the engine room and walked down the hall to the Port Cargo area. When he opened the door, he found Reegar poking around the various supplies in the room.

"Hello, Shepard," said Reegar. "Tali certainly wasn't lying about this level of the ship - this is some of the most advanced tech I've ever seen on a ship. Thank you again for allowing me this opportunity."

"It's no problem," said Shepard. "Listen, Reegar, I have something I would like to talk with you about."

"Oh?" Said Reegar. "Feel free, Shepard. I am an...open book? I believe that's the human expression."

"Before you were thought to be...dead," Shepard began, "The Council was considering you for the position of a Spectre. Once they learn that you're alive, I'm sure that they would re-open their considerations."

It was clear that Reegar wasn't expecting that. "Shepard, I...I am not sure...they consider a QUARIAN a prime candidate?"

"After the Reapers were destroyed, the galaxy's opinion of you rose greatly, you know. Your people even got a position on the Council itself!"

"True. I will...consider it. I've come to enjoy being with my people on the homeworld. But I also often find myself feeling useless. Soldiers often feel this way in peacetime, I've heard."

"Think about it, Reegar. We have a while yet before we reach the Citadel."

The rest of the trip was a quiet one, with Shepard checking in on his old friends serving on the Normandy and chatting with Garrus and Reegar on various topics. Tali eventually returned from Ashley's quarters, looking stiff.

"I think Ashley has overwhelmed me with poetry," she said. "I wouldn't mind not reading a book for a few days."

When the Normandy arrived at the Citadel, the Citadel Defense Force identified them and directed them to an open docking bay. With the ship successfully docked, Shepard prepared himself to visit the Council for the first time since the Reaper invasion five years ago.


End file.
